Estereótipos
by V. Lovett
Summary: Algumas pessoas levam os estereótipos e clichês à sério de mais. Rose Weasley é uma delas, que desde criança fora ensinada que Weasleys e Malfoys não devem se suportar e muito menos cooperar, mesmo que a sua vida acadêmica dependa disso. Scorpius/Rose


**Estereótipos**

**_Estereótipo:_**_ são generalizações que as pessoas fazem sobre comportamentos ou características de outros_.

**Cap. 1 – Quando Weasleys não suportam Malfoys**

É uma verdade universalmente aceita que Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy não se aturam sob nenhuma hipótese.

Mas parece que uma das partes tem ignorado esta lei do universo, ou talvez só esteja se esforçando muito para irritar a outra parte envolvida.

Era nisso que Rose Weasley estava pensando enquanto olhava, com as sobrancelhas estreitas de irritação, o loiro rir cinicamente no lado oposto da mesa que sentava. O seu primo, Albus Severus Potter, estava sentado na cadeira ao seu lado e não se importava nem um pouco com a presença de Scorpius Malfoy, que rabiscava um pedaço de papel enquanto lançava olhares debochados em direção aos dois e de vez em quando soltava uma risada, achando graça em sabe-se lá o quê. Rose realmente queria aturar aquilo. De verdade, ela estava se esforçando para não surtar de raiva. Mas mesmo que a sua atenção estivesse voltada do livro para o seu primo, sentia aqueles malditos olhos cinzentos perfurar a sua pele, o que a desconcentrava, muitas vezes fazendo com que ela se perdesse no que estava falando.

Ela se lembrava muito bem de ter marcado na biblioteca com _Albus_, não disse nada a respeito de Malfoy. Depois que Albus fora selecionado para a Sonserina e resolveu ser amigo de Scorpius Malfoy os dois viviam grudados. É claro que seu tio Harry não gostou muito dessa história, apesar de sempre disfarçar dizendo que "Al tinha a liberdade de escolher as suas amizades". Ahh, como Rose preferia que ele tivesse proibido de vez que aqueles dois ficassem amigos. Isso porque antes do loiro oxigenado aparecer _ela _era a melhor amiga de Albus, e agora além de ser trocada pelo seu amiguinho de casa ainda tinha que aturá-lo toda vez que queria ver o seu primo. Era sorte de mais... só que não.

Felizmente o seu desprezo por Scorpius Malfoy era recíproco. Ela deixava bem claro que não gostava dele e ele retribuía, também deixando bem claro os seus sentimentos. Antes a convivência era fácil. Rose virava a cara e Malfoy também. Mas curiosamente de uns tempos para cá Malfoy decidiu que não iria ignorar mais a sua presença, pelo contrário, ele gostava de estar sempre por perto quando Rose chamava atenção de Albus e tinha o prazer indescritível em irritá-la; sem falar na competição intelectual que ele decidira concorrer com ela só para sempre tiravam as mesmas notas em todas as aulas que faziam, e sempre conseguiam se destacar para o professor. Até nos NOM's Rose e Malfoy empataram com as duas maiores notas gerais de Hogwarts. E pior: Rose nunca via Malfoy se esforçando muito para estudar, ele parecia fazer aquilo por pura diversão de vê-la competindo.

Era com esse sentimento de irritação que Malfoy estava provocando que ela virou-se na direção dele, pousando com um pouco de violência demais a pena na mesa da biblioteca, fazendo Albus se ressaltar ao seu lado.

- Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – ela perguntou alto, não conseguindo separar a raiva em sua voz e recebendo um olhar repreensor de Madame Pince ao fundo.

O loiro só deu de ombros, sem desviar os olhos do papel que rabiscava.

- Não posso mais vir para a biblioteca, Weasley? Não sabia que era dona do lugar. Ah, e fale baixo, por favor.

Rose teve que ranger os dentes e cerrar os punhos para não levantar e dar um soco nele.

- Al, por que você teve que traze-lo? Pensei que eu fosse explicar poções só pra você!

Albus deu de ombro, não parecendo muito preocupado com o súbito acesso de fúria da prima.

- Bem, você está explicando, Rosie. O Scorpius veio porque ele é um desocupado mesmo. Ele nem tá fazendo nada... – e lançou um olhar indiferente para o amigo, que estava sentado de maneira desleixada e brincando com a pena.

- Mas eu marquei só com _você_, sem Malfoys para me encher o saco! E ele está me irritando. Só a presença dele me irrita.

- Eu não sabia que era tão importante assim pra você, Weasley. – ele disse com o típico sorriso debochado estampado no rosto.

- E não é, Malfoy! – Rose rosnou, sentindo que ficaria vermelha de tanto tentar segurar a raiva – Aliás, Al, por que não pediu ajuda à ele com a matéria?

Albus virou os olhos para o teto, parecendo pensar numa resposta. Rose continuava a encará-lo duramente até que ele finalmente que ele deu de ombros, não fazendo muito esforço para pensar numa resposta convincente.

- Sei lá. Acho que Scorpius prefere manter a inteligência dele só pra ele.

Malfoy assentiu, ainda brincando com a pena e sem encarar Rose.

- Isso é verdade. – Então Malfoy voltou a ajeitar a postura do corpo e se pôs a rabiscar o pergaminho distraidamente – Ah, mas por favor, prossigam. Não se importem comigo.

Rose revirou os olhos, pensando o esforço que teria que fazer para que ignorar a presença de Scorpius à sua frente. Realmente não compreendia como ele conseguia ter notas tão boas como a sua, já que ela estava sempre estudando e o sonserino parecia estar sempre rabiscando naquele bendito caderno e aparentemente nunca separava um horário para estudar seriamente como Rose fazia. Albus se recusava a lhe contar o seu segredo, então ela somente abstraía pensando que Scorpius só dava muita sorte.

Então Rose decidiu fazer o seu melhor para esquecer da presença do loiro na mesa de estudo: concentrar-se nas explicações sobre Poções para Albus. Mas estava sendo uma tarefa terrivelmente difícil. Não que Albus não estivesse se esforçando para aprender, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia _compreender _a matéria. Rose começou a pensar que o problema só poderia ser com ela; que _ela _era uma péssima professora e não Albus um péssimo aluno. Mas ela se recusava a desistir de tentar lhe ajudar. Quando Albus percebia que ela estava começando a perder a paciência, ele implorava para que ela não parasse já que Albus entrara nessa matéria com a mínima nota possível para cursá-la (um "Aceitável" parecia uma nota ótima para Albus, o que para Rose era vergonhoso) já que o primo pretendia entrar para a Academia de Aurores como o seu pai Harry – e padrinho de Rose – mas as suas notas eram terríveis.

Por um breve momento, tão breve quanto um suspiro, Rose se pôs a pensar que carreira Scorpius iria seguir com notas tão altas como aquelas, mas fez questão de afastar esses pensamentos logo em seguida.

Enquanto tentava mostrar uma equação de dosagem de ingredientes para Albus e observava ele fazer o exercício, os seus olhos se levantaram e encontraram as orbes cinzentas a fitando intensamente.

Fora algo meio estranho que se passou naqueles breves segundos. Pois quando os olhos azulados de Rose encontraram com os de Scorpius uma hipnose atípica tomou conta de seu corpo que impediu que ela desviasse deles. E os olhos cinzentos de Scorpius a fitava com tanta intensidade que ela mal percebeu qual era a sua expressão, totalmente atraída pela cor prateada dos seus olhos.

E aquilo foi muito breve. O feitiço se quebrou quando, sem deixar de encará-la, Scorpius sorriu daquela maneira maliciosa que a tirava do sério. Rose demorou um pouco para entender o que se passava, mas logo em seguida sentiu o seu rosto inteiro queimar de vergonha, desviando os olhos do dele rapidamente constrangida pelo flagrante. Ela estreitou os olhos e bufou, sentindo a sua irritação voltar com força total. Voltou a direcionar os seus olhos aos dele, mas agora ele ria achando graça de algo enquanto rabiscava o pergaminho, achando graça da sua expressão.

Rose não aguentou aquilo. Não estava ali para que o loiro tirasse sarro da sua cara. Ela bateu com os punhos na mesa de madeira, fazendo um barulho bem alto e chamando a atenção não só de Albus e Scorpius como de todo mundo que estava próximo na biblioteca.

- Cara, o que foi isso? – Albus perguntou, virando-se um pouco assustado. Scorpius arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se curioso, mas abrindo um sorriso ainda mais divertido que o anterior.

- Não estou aqui para tirarem sarro da minha cara, ok? – Rose respondeu tentando controlar o volume da voz – Se me acha tão engraçada assim pode me falar, Malfoy. Quem sabe eu não procure um trabalho de palhaça no circo!

Ela rangeu os dentes e começou a catar as suas coisas, ignorando os protestos de Albus que eles ainda não tinham terminado. Jogou tudo que era possível de qualquer jeito dentro da sua mochila, em seguida jogando nos seus ombros.

- Passar bem!

E dizendo isso, ela tomou caminho para a saída da biblioteca, deixando um Albus atônito e um Scorpius a ponto de cair na gargalhada.

Albus virou-se para o loiro com a expressão nada contente. Scorpius tinha as bochechas inflamadas por tentar conter o ar da sua risada. O moreno cruzou os braços olhando com desaprovação para o amigo.

- Cara, o que você disse pra ela ficar tão brava?

- Eu? Não disse nada dessa vez. - Scorpius respondeu com o seu sorriso malicioso e voltando a atenção para o seu desenho.

- Então por que ela saiu daqui tão nervosa? – Albus inclinou o seu corpo para o que Scorpius desenhava, tentando visualizar a figura. – E o que você tanto desenha?

- Acho que Weasley me odeia naturalmente. – ele respondeu – E bem... era isso que eu estava desenhando. Mas infelizmente não vou poder finalizar... de novo.

Scorpius virou o desenhou e arrastou o pedaço de papel em cima da mesa para aproximá-lo de Albus, que quando o viu soltou uma expressão meio divertida meio reprovadora. Mas não surpresa. Aquilo não era surpresa nenhuma para ele.

- Scorpius... você não sabe com que tá brincando.

Ele sorriu de lado em resposta.

- É... eu devo ser masoquista.

...

Rose saiu da biblioteca à passos largos, desejando unicamente retornar ao aconchego da sua sala comunal se afundar na sua leitura sem nenhum Malfoy para incomodá-la. Ela sabia que não conseguiria ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele, mas mesmo assim tentou. Não era culpa dela! Agora Albus já sabia o que acontecia quando tentava aproximá-los na mesma roda de amigos. _Impossível_. Simplesmente impossível. Uma Weasley jamais deveria ficar amiga de um Malfoy, era uma lei do universo. Assim como um _Potter _também não deveria, mas Albus ignorava prontamente esta regra. "Ótimo, já que ele prefere tanto assim a companhia de Malfoy então não precisa da minha", ela pensou furiosa.

As suas passadas entre o corredor eram tão assustadoras que os outros alunos abriam espaço para que Rose passasse sem atingir ninguém. _O demônio vermelho da Corvinal está passando! _Era como a chamavam. O apelido era tão recorrente que ela mal sentia-se irritada com isso. Na verdade, quando Rose entrava no modo "Demônio Vermelho" queria dizer que ela estava irritada de mais com alguma coisa em particular para implicar com o apelido.

Bom que a escola inteira gostava de evita-la em seus momentos de fúria. Rose Weasley com raiva poderia ser algo muito _muito_perigoso. Era melhor que a deixassem chegar ao seu destino mais rapidamente.

Isso é claro, excetuando uma pessoa que por acaso dividia o dormitório com ela e tingia os cabelos de rosa.

- Ei, Rose! – ela ouviu o seu nome ser chamado. Naquele momento Rose virou-se para o chamado com tanta fúria que espantou dois alunos do primeiro ano que estavam por perto.

- Serena... o que você quer?

Serena Whitehouse aproximou-se distraidamente da ruiva em chamas. Ela tinha os cabelos em formato channel, curto e tingidos de rosa. O seus olhos eram castanhos, escondidos debaixo de um par de óculos de aro vermelho, e a pele branca. Era bem mais baixa que Rose e carregava um bloquinho de papel e caneta nas mãos. Ela sorria como se tudo ao seu redor fosse uma grande piada e parecia não ligar para o temperamento de Rose.

- Eu estava me perguntando se você não viu o Potter por aí...

_Oh, não..._

- Eu vi sim. – Rose respondeu – Mas não quer dizer que eu vou contar pra você.

- Ah, Rose! É só uma entrevista! Que mal tem? – ela resmungou.

- Você sabe que Albus tem fugido dessa entrevista desde que você surgiu com essa ideia no ano passado. – Rose respondeu tentando respirar pausadamente para não ter outro acesso de fúria.

- Sinceramente, o seu primo! Quem ele pensa que é, viu? Está mais fácil conseguir uma entrevista com o próprio Harry Potter! Eu não quero ter que fazer uma matéria sobre zonzóbulos de novo, o Lorcan vai me matar.

Rose revirou os olhos. Desde que Serena entrou para o clube de jornalismo, estava impossível, perseguindo o seu primo para todos os cantos para conseguir uma entrevista. O problema era que Serena Whitehouse tinha uma fama um tanto... peculiar. Alguns diziam que a garota não batia muito bem por isso evitavam falar com ela, o que para Rose era algo completamente ridículo. Serena era normal, só um tanto geniosa e criativa, mas as duas eram amigas e ela não ligava para a fama da garota de cabelo rosa. Mas aparentemente Albus ligava, já que estava sempre fugindo dela.

- Escuta... acho que eu consigo marcar um encontro com o Albus para você. Mas não hoje, ok?

O rosto dela se iluminou com a noticia.

- Sério, Rose? Nossa, obrigada! – ela deu um enorme sorriso comemorando – Hum... mas me diga, por que você parece tão irritada?

A leve distração de Rose com a amiga se dissipou e o seu rosto voltou a ficar vermelho de raiva com a cena da biblioteca.

- Malfoy! Estava me irritando, como sempre. – ela respondeu ríspida, voltando a andar à passos largos pelo corredor. Serena pôs-se a andar ao lado da amiga, tentando acompanhar seu ritmo.

- É engraçado pensar nessa relação de vocês dois. Quero sobreviver para ver o dia que o seu ódio unilateral vai se dissipar com relação ao Malfoy, Rose. Ele não parece má pessoa.

Este era um dos momentos que Rose ficava _realmente _convencida que Serena não batia bem da cabeça.

- Pare de dizer bobeiras, Serena! – Rose ralhou, elevando a sua voz um tanto alto de mais, chamando a atenção dos estudantes do corredor. Não que ela se importasse. Sempre fazia isso mesmo. – O nosso ódio é mútuo, acontece que ultimamente ele tem preferido tentar me irritar, e eu odeio admitir que o maldito _está conseguindo_.

A garota riu como se ela tivesse acabado de contar uma piada realmente engraçada. Rose já estava irritada demais com Malfoy para repreender Serena por também estar rindo da sua cara. Seria possível que todo mundo estava rindo dela hoje? Será que ela realmente tinha vocação para o circo?

- Sabe, Rose, eu acho que ele está só querendo chamar a sua atenção.

- O que?! – Rose virou-se com o rosto do mesmo tom de seus cabelos vermelhos – Impossível!

...

- Até quando você vai tentar chamar a atenção da Rose desse jeito, Scorpius? – Albus perguntou daquela maneira meio sonolenta e desinteressada dele quando eles saíam da entrada da biblioteca, portanto, podiam elevar o tom de voz para conversar.

- Quem sabe... até ela realmente me dar alguma atenção? – Scorpius respondeu, maroto, com o sorriso malicioso estampado em seus lábios.

- Eu acho que você tá brincando com fogo, sabe? A Rose... não é pra brincadeira. – ele suspirou – Afinal... ela é o "Demônio Vermelho".

- Eu nunca disse que queria brincar com ela. – Scorpius deu de ombros jogando a sua franja lisa para trás, chamando a atenção de algumas garotas que estavam entrando na biblioteca.

Scorpius Malfoy era um cara que chamava a atenção. Com seus cabelos loiros platinados jogados no rosto fino com a pele branca, combinando perfeitamente com os seus olhos cinzentos e penetrantes. As garotas gostavam de olhar para ele. Talvez até mais do que para Albus, que tinha aqueles gigantescos olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos desorganizados numa franja. A diferença era que Scorpius nunca se mostrava muito interessado em encontros e tudo mais, o que já era algo corriqueiro para Albus – embora este nunca conseguisse arranjar uma namorada séria. Albus não conseguia uma namorada por pura falta de sorte, já Scorpius... bem, Albus sabia porque Scorpius não arranja uma namorada.

- Eu sei disso, cara, só que... Olha, a minha prima _te odeia_ desde... sei lá... _sempre_. E o que eu vejo é você competindo e implicando com ela. Eu não sei se as garotas gostam muito disso, principalmente Rose, que tem o gênio mais estourado que o normal. – Albus tentou explicar enquanto fitava as meninas que infelizmente estavam prestando mais atenção no loiro do que nele.

- A minha competição com ela é um lance _difícil _de explicar. – e de fato era – E sobre a implicância... Não é como se eu provocasse ela, a Weasley que entende qualquer coisa como se eu estivesse brincando com ela. – Scorpius suspirou longamente, pensando na cena que acabara de se passar na biblioteca – Tá, eu admito. Eu não consigo me segurar as vezes. É que é tão divertido vê-la nervosa... Mas em compensação... – ele olhou para a capa de seu caderno, querendo checar o conteúdo, mas se controlou por aquele não ser um lugar muito propício. – Eu sempre me ferro no final.

Albus riu do infortúnio do amigo, mas a sua graça logo se extinguiu ao ver uma criatura em rosa chocking se aproximar.

A garota de cabelo rosa vinha sorridente em direção ao dois e Scorpius se divertiu com o desespero de Albus em tentar arranjar um lugar para se esconder mesmo que ela já os tenha visto ali. Ele sorriu, lançando um olhar entre malicioso e debochado para o moreno ao ver que dessa vez ele não conseguiria fugir da incomum Serena Whitehouse e suas perguntas capciosas.

- Oi meninos! – a garota cumprimentou animadamente.

- Whitehouse! E aí? – Scorpius perguntou o mais natural possível.

- Erh... oi. – Albus respondeu nitidamente desconfortável.

- Eu estava mesmo procurando vocês. – a garota baixinha disse com o olhar alegre para os dois, parecendo não perceber o olhar aterrorizado de Albus, que devia estar traçando um plano de fuga em sua cabeça.

Visto que Whitehouse _sempre _vinha atrás deles com o propósito de bombardear Albus de perguntas muitas vezes estranhas e desconfortáveis – o que deixava um clima bem esquisito entre eles – Scorpius decidiu que já estava na hora de se retirar.

- Ah... então, eu já vou indo... – ele tentou começar mas logo foi interrompido.

- Ah, Malfoy! Era com você mesmo que eu queria falar. – ela disse animadamente virando-se para Scorpius, que levantou uma sobrancelha um tanto curioso.

- Era? – inexplicavelmente, quem dissera aquilo num tom de estranheza fora Albus, que parecia um tanto atônito.

- Sim, é com ele. – a garota de cabelos rosas apontou para Scorpius, que só deu de ombros mas por dentro se corroía de rir da expressão de Albus.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, estimulando-a a prosseguir.

Para completar o seu divertimento com Albus, vê-lo murchar quase o fez soltar uma gargalhada escandalosa no meio do corredor.

Mas é claro que ele não fez, pois tinha classe de mais para isso.

- Eu e Rose encontramos com McGonagall no corredor agora a pouco. – ela começou –Disse que queria falar com você na sala da diretoria agora.

Novamente Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiado, enquanto apontava para o próprio peito.

- Eu?!

- Uhhhh! O que você fez dessa vez, Scorp? – debochou Albus dando um soquinho no seu ombro.

- O que a diretora quer comigo? – ele perguntou ignorando a provocação de Albus.

- Não acho que você tenha feito alguma coisa, Malfoy. – a garota deu de ombros e logo em seguida ajeitou os óculos – Ela também chamou a Rose.

Um sorriso malicioso nasceu em seus lábios, aquele mesmo sorriso que cismava em aparecer toda vez que ouvia o nome da ruiva. Ah, ele não poderia perder aquilo. Fosse lá o que a diretora fosse querer com ele, seria interessante.

- Ela chamou a Weasley também, é? – ele tentou parecer desinteressado, mas pode ver que Albus notou o seu súbito interesse pelo assunto. – Bem, não posso deixa-las esperando, certo? To indo lá, Albus. Encontro com você mais tarde.

- Ahn... Scorpius, espera aí!

O loiro ignorou as súplicas do amigo, ajeitando a mochila de qualquer jeito no ombro e partindo antes que Albus pudesse impedi-lo. Só ouviu um "Então, Potter, sobre a entrevista..." e teve que morder o lábio para conter o riso, visto que Albus teria mais um longo diálogo com a maluca da Whitehouse, sendo que Albus nunca tinha coragem para dispensá-la. Pobre do seu amigo... mas como era divertido deixa-lo encrencado.

Só não era mais divertido que implicar com a Weasley.

...

Cinco minutos. Ela daria cinco minutos e nada mais para ele. Se Scorpius Malfoy não estivesse ali em cinco minutos ela deixaria o sonserino de lado para resolver logo os seus assuntos com McGonagall sem ele._Como ela queria que ele não chegasse_.

Só cinco minutos.

Três. Dois. Um.

Ok, ela poderia ir agora.

- Weasley!

Rose se virou quase mecanicamente para trás, tamanho era o esforço de controlar a sua fúria ao ver que o maldito Malfoy chegou no tempo estipulado por ela mesma – o qual ele mesmo não sabia que existia, mas isso era irrelevante.

- Malfoy... – ela cumprimentou forçadamente, tentando não ranger os dentes.

- Nossa, que gentileza a sua me esperar aqui. – ele disse com aquele sorriso branco e debochado, o qual ela tinha uma vontade tremenda de quebrar. – Isso tudo é saudades de mim?

Rose poderia lançar uma maldição no garoto naquele exato momento. Mas é claro que não o faria, pois não pretendia manchar o seu currículo impecável com uma detenção causado pela doninha albina do Malfoy. Ela suspirou longamente, tentando controlar a paciência e contando até dez mentalmente, fitando os seus sapatos pois quanto mais olhava para ele, pior ficava.

- Não é uma _gentileza_, Malfoy. – ela decidiu relevar o seu ultimo comentário – A diretora me pediu o favorpara que eu esperasse por você aqui. Já que eu sou _monitora_ e sei a senha da sala da diretoria. – lançou um sorriso triunfante para ele.

Rose Weasley normalmente não era convencida por ostentar um distintivo de monitora... a não ser quando se tratava de Scorpius Malfoy. Esta era uma das poucas coisas que ela poderia dizer abertamente que vencera Malfoy. Ela era monitora e ele não. O garoto parecia nunca se importar muito com o fato de ela ser monitora, mas para Rose em sua competição não verbal neste quesito ela ganhara.

Em compensação, Malfoy fazia parte do time de quadribol da Sonserina, coisa que Rose não conseguira por certos motivos. Era uma tradição de sua família fazer parte do time de quadribol da escola, sendo que quase todos os seus primos faziam parte (tendo o time de Grifinória apelidado de "Time Weasley" pela quantidade de pessoas da sua família que eram oficialmente jogadores). Mas isto logo se resolveria, Rose estava se prontificando para que arranjasse uma vaga e logo estaria páreo a páreo com Malfoy.

Rose deu as costas para ele antes que pudesse vir com mais uma de suas provocações, visto que ela ganhou desta vez.

- Vamos logo.

Ele a seguiu até a entrada da estátua. Eles pararam um do lado do outro antes de Rose pronunciar a senha.

- Rabo de Gato.

- Jura? Que original. – ele debochou.

- Cala essa boca.

A escada em espiral começou a se mover, levando os dois para a entrada da sala da diretora. Rose de canto de olho tentava vigiá-lo, mas Scorpius só se balançava naturalmente com as mãos no bolso não achando nada de mais a ida para a sala da diretora. Rose semicerrou os olhos, quase o repreendendo por nada em especifico. Até que Scorpius lançou novamente os seus olhos prateados em direção à ela e sorriu ao ver que a garota o espiava. Rose desviou o olhar rapidamente, ficando corada com a repetição da cena da biblioteca.

Quando chegaram, a garota não lhe disse nada. Tomou a frente para bater na porta de madeira, anunciando a sua chegada. Dada a permissão, eles adentraram na sala.

Rose já tinha estado na sala da diretora anteriormente, quando ganhara o seu distintivo e durante as reuniões com os outros monitores, mas não sabia se Malfoy já havia entrado. Ela percorreu a sala, tentando parecer focada, mesmo que a sala da diretoria sempre lhe despertasse muita curiosidade. Certificou-se para ver se Malfoy estava ao seu lado, quando ele de repente parou para fitar um quadro.

- Ei! Um parente meu! –disse o homem estampado no quadro, que tinha as feições mal humoradas. Ele se referia diretamente ao garoto ao seu lado.

- Sir PhineasNigellus. – ele respondeu, com a expressão divertida estampada em seu rosto – Já ouvi falar muito no senhor, não só pelos meus colegas Sonserinos, mas pela minha família.

- Obviamente, já que fui um dos mais influentes e importantes diretores desta escola! Mas é claro que os outros diretores que vieram depois de mim não gostavam de lembrar disso, tinham inveja de minhas origens e do meu trabalho feito em Hogwarts! Hunf! – ele empinou o nariz demonstrando o seu desprezo – Posso ver que é um Malfoy, há _anos _que eu não via um passar por aqui. Você é parente dos Black por qual lado?

- Parte paterna e da minha avó.

- Um ótimo trabalho indo para a Sonserina, meu rapaz. Ótima casa!

Rose revirou os olhos, impaciente, não acreditando que eles estavam falando de seus ancestrais sangue-puros. Isso era tão antiquado e esnobe que lhe dava náuseas.

- Típico de um Malfoy se gabar de suas origens. – ela sibilou, venenosa, o que chamou a atenção de Sir Phineas imediatamente.

- E essa mocinha... Cabelos ruivos, hum? Só pode ser uma Weasley. Usando as cores da Corvinal, confesso que isso é incomum. –ele a fitou, com o olhar entre o interessado e o esnobe, incomodado pelo desprezo que Rose o fitava de volta – Acho que sabe que os Weasleys também descendem da minha família, é claro?

Aquela informação a pegou de surpresa, mas antes que Rose pudesse questiona-lo, a voz da diretora de se fez ouvida do fundo da sala.

- Stra. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy, se aproximem por favor.

Rose só lançou um ultimo olhar mal educado – que aprendeu com o seu pai – para Sir Phineas antes de se dirigir à diretora. Malfoy despediu-se dele propriamente e seguiu a garota.

A já idosa diretora apontou as cadeiras para os dois se sentarem, e obedeceram prontamente. Rose aguardava tão ansiosamente o que poderia ser que mal conseguia se conter, já Scorpius parecia tranquilo e quase sonolento.

- Bem, os dois devem estar se perguntando o porque de chama-los aqui visto que não fizeram nada, certo? – os dois acenaram concordando – Antes de anunciar qualquer coisa, gostaria de frisar que vocês dois, Weasley e Malfoy, são os dois melhores alunos que Hogwarts tem em _anos_. E a habilidade e inteligência dos dois se igualam, visto que obtiveram exatamente as mesmas notas nos N.O.M's, o que é de fato de impressionante.

Mesmo que a diretora também estivesse se referindo à Malfoy, o ego de Rose se inflou ao ouvir as suas palavras. O garoto, por outro lado, manteve a expressão impassível.

- E sei quando os dois sabem do que são capazes e que são muito habilidosos, recordo-me muito bem da orientação vocacional de vocês no ano passado.

Rose mordeu o lábio inferior um tanto nervosa desta vez. Em sua orientação vocacional, Rose havia discutido que gostaria de trabalhar com Direito Mágico Internacional para trabalhar no Ministério. Mas não era _exatamente _isso que ela se via trabalhando, mas nunca iria dizer, é claro. Nem para os seus pais e nem para a diretora.

- Tendo em vista que as carreiras escolhida pelos dois são de extrema dificuldade e mesmo assim aceitaram o desafio de segui-las, eu suponho que também aceitarão o desafio que venho lhes propor.

Rose já não se aguentava de tanta ansiedade para que ela falasse logo qual era o tal desafio. Malfoy, por sua vez, só se remexia um tanto inquieto na sua cadeira.

- Irá ocorrer os Exames Intercolegiais Internacionais de Magia, os EIIM, o qual cada escola deve selecionar dois de seus melhores alunos para concorrer, e eu, neste momento, não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor que os senhores Malfoy e Weasley para representarem Hogwarts.

Então era isso. Quando Rose recebeu a noticia parecia que o seu coração ia se explodir de tamanha felicidade e responsabilidade de ser escolhida para esta competição. Era simplesmente indescritível. Então parecia que todo aquele amontado de estudos que vivia enfiada desde o primeiro ano era recompensado por aquele convite. Estava se sentindo eufórica e privilegiada.

E por outro lado ainda tinha a sua competição com Scorpius Malfoy. Ah sim... aí estava uma grande chance de superá-lo de tal maneira que ele jamais poderia alcança-la. Se vencesse Scorpius no Intercolegial seria a sua consagração como grande campeã da rixa entre eles. Ela poderia humilhá-lo sempre que quisesse esfregando o seu troféu na cara loira do garoto o quanto ela era melhor do que ele.

Não poderia ser mais perfeito.

- É claro que eu aceito o convite, professora McGonagall! É uma honra pra mim! – Rose se prontificou em dizer.

A diretora esboçou um sorriso antes de prosseguir.

- Que bom que aceitou de tão bom grado, Stra. Weasley. Porém, ainda não terminei. Esta competição é baseado no trabalho duro em conjunto. Ou seja, as competições são em dupla e vocês terão que trabalhar juntos.

_Oh não_.

Não. Não. Não!

Trabalhar em dupla com o _Malfoy_? Sem essa! Rose jamais conseguiria trabalhar pacificamente com a doninha albina, ainda mais numa competição tão importante quanto esta. E tudo foi do ápice da perfeição pro buraco. Rose Weasley jamais aceitaria de bom grado fazer dupla com Scorpius Malfoy. Estava além da sua compreensão e força de vontade. Mesmo que fosse o convite para a droga do Intercolegial!

Ela estava se corroendo em dilema quando o ouviu rindo logo ao lado de seu ombro.

- Eu acho ótimo, professora McGonagall! – Rose virou-se para ele, estupefata, que ria de orelha à orelha achando muita graça naquilo. – Primeiramente muito obrigada pelo convite, fico lisonjeado pelos elogios. E é claro que eu topo competir fazendo dupla com a Weasley!

A diretora deu um sorriso plenamente satisfeita o que fez Rose querer ainda mais dar um soco na cara do rapaz.

- Que bom que os dois estão tão bem dispostos!

- Ahn... professora. – Rose interveio – Eu... já não sei se estou tão disposta assim.

O sorriso murchou do rosto da idosa diretora, franzindo as sobrancelhas em preocupação.

- Como assim, Stra. Weasley?

- Bem... É porque é uma responsabilidade muito grande e..eu não sei se... trabalho bem em dupla. – Rose lançou um olhar aterrorizador para o loiro, quase querendo mata-lo só com isso. Ele só deu de ombros.

- Oh... É uma pena, Stra. Weasley. Mas para alguém com a inteligente tão afiada quanto da senhorita, isto não deve ser um grande problema, sim?

- Ahn... eu não sei...

- Mas, de qualquer forma, darei um prazo para os dois aceitarem o convite, é claro. Pensem e repensem muito bem. Contudo, antes de qualquer coisa, só gostaria de lhes pedir que não comentem ainda com os seus colegas sobre as Olimpíadas. Ainda não temos o local exato e as escolas participantes. Só posso adiantar que ocorrerá em Abril, tenho certeza que os dois poderão estudar bastante até lá, sim?

- Claro. – o garoto assentiu.

- Por enquanto é só isso, qualquer informação eu mando chama-los para lhes informar.

Dizendo isto, a diretora os dispensou, deixando uma Rose atônita e pensativa e um Malfoy eufórico e ansioso.

Aquela não seria uma decisão fácil. E Scorpius Malfoy não deixaria a sua recusa em branco.

Não mesmo.

**N/a: **Oi gentes! Estou aqui com uma Long-fic Scorose no coração de vocês porque eles são simplesmente lindos, perfeitos, cheirosos e abraçáveis porque sim.

Eu tenho essa fanfic mais ou menos planejada, mas confesso que to jogando ela aqui sem muitas expectativas. Por enquanto a única que tá lendo é a demônia mais bonita do bairro: Yasmin s2. Obrigada pelas suas ideiase comentários pertinentes (mesmo que você preveja metade das minhas ideias HEHEHE). Se eu tiver reviews eu juro continuar!

Ahh, eu sempre quis ver um Scorpius mais de boa e um pouco abusado com uma Rose bem esquentadinha. Espero que vocês gostem deles! Ah sim, eu também adoro por o Al na Sonserina. Sei lá porquê, não me julguem e_e. No próximo capítulo mais personagens: Lily, James, Dominique e quem sabe mais, hein?

Besos e por favor, um reviewzinho só!


End file.
